


Letter returned to sender

by whatinthehellisagoodusername



Series: Letters returned [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I wrote this at like 1 in the morning again, M/M, basically its about matt and keiths relationship, its broganes, ok so this is gay, shiro is in there, shown through a series of letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehellisagoodusername/pseuds/whatinthehellisagoodusername
Summary: ~Hello.My name is Keith. I'm 16, and I'm from Texas. I grew up there, but when you see me it's hard to tell. I'm sorry if this sounds awkward to read, this is my first time doing this. I've been told to write to a penpal for my creative writing task and I don't know what to write.~A series of letters over the years, detailing a growing relationship between two lonely boys.





	Letter returned to sender

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my trashcan mind. Here is this, it's losely based off the At Rainbows End book (I think that's what it's called, it also had the movie Love, Rosie, but this is loosely based off the book). 
> 
> I just pulled the title out of my ass. 
> 
> I wrote this all in one day. Marvel at my powers
> 
> Enjoy

Hello.

My name is Keith. I'm 16, and I'm from Texas. I grew up there, but when you see me it's hard to tell. I'm sorry if this sounds awkward to read, this is my first time doing this. I've been told to write to a penpal for my creative writing task and I don't know what to write. 

Do I ask you questions about your life? What's your name? I've told you mine already. Where are you from? I'm from Texas, like I mentioned before. I'm from a place close to the border of Mexico, so I speak English, Korean, and Spanish. How many languages can you speak?

Look, my teacher required this and didn't specify how long it had to be so I think I'm going to end it here today. I fell like it's a bit awkward and I don't actually know how to continue. I could tell you about my day, but you don't know much about me and you may think it's weird. 

Anyway,

Signing off,

Keith Kogane  
29/10/2106

 

Hi Keith!

My name is Matt. I'm 18, I'm from Ohio, I speak English, Italian, and Russian, and I have a younger sister. She's three years younger than you! Your letter actually made me laugh, as I could tell you aren't used to writing to penpals. I've been in the penpal programme for two years and I've already had about 17 penpals. Most of them stop writing when their teacher feels as though their task is complete, so I only have about two people I'm still talking to!

Did you know I've recently been accepted into a prestigious space school, called the Garrison, and I'll be starting next year? I'm quite a nerd, and really love computers and physics. Space is one of my favourite things. I would love to explore it one day. Do you like space? It's actually a passion my sister and I share. If I'm a nerd, then she's a Triple Nerd. She scares me sometimes with how smart she is. 

As well as being a space nerd, I'm also a history buff. It's part of why we're sending letters to each other, rather than techmail. I like the idea of physically writing something and then hoping that it'll reach the other person, without ever actually know if it will or not until you receive a reply!

I should probably go, since my parents are calling me to light the menorah. 

May your day be fantastic and your life be bright!

Yours,

Matt Holt  
17/11/2106

 

Hello Matt,

I enjoyed your letter. You seem, how do I put this, eternally excited? Makes a change from the people at my school. I'm at a rural school, and everyone thinks its cool to be into drugs and smoking, and none of them give a damn about anything. I was actually really worried that I'd get someone like that as my penpal. I guess having someone exceptionally optimistic is better than having someone extraordinarily pessimistic. 

You've had a lot of penpals. How did you cope? I would probably get mad halfway through the task and just burn the letters. I did that with letters from my aunt once, before she died. She was sending me letters and wrote something that made me so mad that I just burnt all of the letters from her. She was kind of like you in the way that she wrote, but I get the feeling we'll get along. 

I love space. 

That's why I think we'll get along. Space, the final frontier. That's a bullshit phrase by the way. It obviously isn't the absolute final frontier. How can it be when our universe is endless? What bullshit. there have been lots of things that have made me mad, but that one is endless. That will always make me mad. Fuck that. 

I've heard of the Garrison school of Space Exploration. I've been looking into it, as my teachers agree that I could get the necessary grades to get in. That'd be funny if I got in as well, as we would end up going to the same school. 

Pardon me if this seems rude, but are you Jewish? You mentioned the menorah and I figured you were Jewish but I wanted to ask just to be sure. My aunt was Jewish. She's my mothers adopted sister. There were 5 of them, all adopted at young ages. I never knew my mother so it's nice to have someone around that knew her and can tell me about her. She left my family right after I was born, and left me with my father, leaving him to bring me up alone. For all we know, she's dead. I sometimes hate having no mother, but still, I wouldn't change anything for the world. 

Wow this letter ended up longer than my first one. I guess since I got so much information from you, I just started writing about myself and started to ramble. How about we get in contact online as well? You can reach me on TechNet at Byker146. I'd love to talk more frequently. Hopefully this letter gets to you soon through the confusing ways of the New American post. 

Signing off,

Keith Kogane  
30/11/2106

 

Keith!

I'm glad my letter reached you and that your letter reached me in turn! To answer your question, yes I am Jewish! I come from a strong and long line of Jewish ancestors. I'm glad your letter is longer this time, it gives us more to talk about, even if it is space and the seemingly bullshit lines from very old television shows. 

I'm sorry to hear about your aunt and your mother. Life can be cruel sometimes. Terrible things can happen suddenly and without reason. I'm sure you don't want to dwell too long on this topic so I'll change it. I know it's hard to talk about upsetting things.

Since you told me a bit about your family, I'll tell you some about mine! My parents both work at the Garrison. My father teaches Advanced Physics and my mother is a fighter pilot who teaches the 4th year students extensive manoeuvring. They actually met at the Garrison when they were both students and placed in the same study group! They got married a year after they graduated, after being together for five years. I came around three years after they got married and my sister Katie came around five years after that. They're still together, and whenever someone asks me what true love is, I always think of my parents.

Did you know my sister made a robot today? She made it completely out of foraged materials from the dump. I'm so proud of her. It's this little thing that is about the size of a toaster and somehow keeps ending up on the top of the fridge! We don't know how it gets up there, but Katie thinks that it uses some sort of magnetic levitation to climb up the side of the fridge. She called it DJ Sugartits. I don't know why. My parents call it Tittylicious. Again, I don't know why.

You should definitely apply for the Garrison! It'd be hilarious if we ended up going to the same school! I could show you around, introduce you to all the cool teachers, and show you the best holes to climb down! I get the feeling there is going to be an amazing about of holes all around the Garrison that I can explore.

I'm getting called for dinner so I'll have to end this letter here Keith my man. It's great receiving the letters as well as talking nearly every day on TechNet. I can't believe you have a mullet though my dude. 

May your day be bright and your life be fantastic!

Matt Holt  
10/12/2106

 

I can't write much Matt. 

My father is in the hospital after an aircycle crash. I have a lot of stuff to do, and bills to pay. I got two probably illegal jobs to try help pay off the hospital debt. 

It's really serious Matt. They don't think he'll make it.

I'll write when I can.

Keith Kogane  
23/12/2106

 

IN LOVING MEMORY OF  
BakHae (David) Kogane

BORN  
April 3rd, 2071  
Dallas, Texas

PASSED  
December 27st, 2106  
El Paso, Texas

SERVICE  
Saturday, 30th, 3:00pm,  
Franklin Mountains State Park

OFFICIATING  
Daniel Jasone

 

Dear Keith,

I'm incredible sorry about your father. I went to the service, and it was beautiful. It was such a nice way to say goodbye. I didn't know your father personally, but I get the feeling he would have appreciated the way you planned his service and cremation. Your speech was incredibly moving, and my mother, as well as half the attendees were in tears by the end of it. 

I don't want to sound rude or insensitive, but where will you be living now? Will you be living with family? If not, my family has a spare bedroom that you're more than welcome to. 

I understand if you can't reply any time soon. You know my address and phone number if you ever need me. 

Much love,

Matt Holt  
31/12/2106

 

Hi Keith.

It hasn't been long since I wrote my last letter, and it's very possible you're in the middle of writing one now. Or not. Maybe you're too busy to write. But I just wanted to wish you a happy New Year, and mention once again that we have a spare bedroom that's always open to you. 

Again, much love and a happy New Year,

Matt Holt  
3/1/2107

 

Keith,

I officially started classes at the Garrison today, after a week of orientation. It's been great so far, but I can't stop thinking about you. You didn't reply my last two letters, and you haven't been online in nearly a month. I just want to know that you're ok. 

I picked out all the cool teachers to introduce you to, memorised all the different places around the school, and found a very large hole to climb down. 

I miss talking to you Keith. 

Please reply some time soon.

So much love to you.

Matt Holt  
27/2/2107

 

LETTER RETURNED TO SENDER

 

Keith.

I'm worried about you. 

Please reply to my message, or my emails or even these letters.

Please.

Matt Holt  
16/3/2107

 

LETTER RETURNED TO SENDER

 

Keith.

Please.

Matt Holt  
22/4/2107

 

LETTER RETURNED TO SENDER

 

Matt,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you as much as I should. I'm sorry I completely dropped off the face of the earth, I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to talk to you. I read all your messages and the two letters you sent me. Do you know how many messages I received from you? You sent me 203 messages on TechNet, 147 on SuvChat and 73 emails over the course of three months. 

Thank you for being there for me, even if I couldn't see it at the time. I suppose you're curious about the situation I'm in now huh? I'm living with foster parents at the moment. I've moved around three times already. Parents find me hard to handle and hot headed and when I don't do what they want, they get mad and I end up being moved again. I talked to a social worker about your offer, but because your family aren't registered foster parents, and aren't willing to adopt, theres no hope for me to stay with you guys. Thank you for your offer though. Whenever I get sad I imagine the room at your place. 

I've missed you so much Matt. Over the months that we've known each other, I feel as if we've become very good friends. I'd call you my best friend if you'd let me. You're certainly my only friend. I'd love to see you in person again. The last time we did, it wasn't under great circumstances, I know. 

The social worker is coming around in 10 minutes to talk about my new foster home, so I have to go and shower and change. Thank you for all your messages. 

Signing off,

Keith Kogane  
17/5/2107

 

Keith! Buddy!

When I saw a letter to me on my desk I was over the moon! I had a feeling it was from you, and I was so happy it was! I've missed you so much. 

I understand if you cant talk often anymore, so I'll put important things in my letter and not expect a reply to come in the next week. 

I've been very busy at the Garrison, which is why it took me so long to reply to your letter. It's amazing here! I can see why my parents decided to stay on after they were students to become professors here! It's so huge and the technology is state of the art! Let me tell you Keith, the bathrooms here are amazing. In your dorms, you have the option of having an American style toilet, or a Japanese style toilet. The Japanese style toilets are the absolute best. They clean your butt for you. State. Of. The. Art. Japan is light years ahead of us!

Look Keith, I have to say, out of all the penpals I've had, you've definitely been my favourite. I mean, we're still talking after everything, so that in itself is a plus! Are you still doing this as a creative writing task? Because I had to drop out of the programme when I left high school, so these letters aren't required, but I'm sending them because I like to send them. I like sending letters to you Keith. You've become such a good friend to me, or more if you'd let me one day. 

I'm going to stop writing now, before I say anything I regret. I'm already regretting that last line, but I can't find an eraser so it's staying in there I guess. 

Much love,

Your Best Friend, Matt Holt  
20/6/2107

 

You asshole.

Do you know how much you made me smile, and I hardly ever smile, with that last bit "your best friend, Matt Holt"????? I opened the letter in front of my foster brother and he's been teasing me all night. It's driving me crazy, but in a good way I think.

I think I've found a good family here Matt. I'm their first foster kid. The social workers did n't want to give me to them, seeing as I'd be their first, but they were getting desperate. I've been with them for nearly a month now. They have one kid of their own, called Takashi. The dad is called Ryou, and the mom is called Hana. They're the Shiroganes. They are amazing. They put up with all my bullshit, they know how to get me to open up, and I get along great with all of them. Ryou kinda reminds me of my dad. I miss him so much Matt. Hana is amazing as well, and she's been like the mom I never had. Social workers have visited a few times already, and they're amazed at the reports and how well we get along. I have a good feeling about these guys.

Takashi actually goes to the Garrison too. I think he's in the same year as you, or one up? You should seek him out and befriend him Matt, I think you two would be good friends. If you two did become friends, I'd be a little scared at the power you two would have. You're a genius, and kashi is so polite to everyone, and a very smooth talker that you'd be able to get out of anything. He could probably even talk you guys out of getting arrested. 

Kashi just walked into my room, and if he sees me writing, he won't stop teasing me. I look forward to your next letter. 

Love,

Keith Kogane  
13/7/2107

 

Dude, Keith my man,

I know who Takashi is. I know him as Shiro, which is what he goes by here. He's in my engineering class, and he is absolutely deadly with a pair of bolt cutters, which is unrelated to the class, but still. I can't believe he's your foster brother! I'm going to try even harder to become his friend now. I'm sitting here writing this, and it all feels so unreal to me. This cool guy at my school is the guy you're living with. I know he takes weekend trips home quite a lot, so maybe if I become friends with him, I can tag along! Then I'll be able to see you again! 

I failed my first class today. It was applied physics. My dad is going to kill me. I didn't even fail it because I didn't do the work or anything, I failed it cause I missed the exam. I misread the dates of our exams, and I was dumpster diving for robot parts when I was supposed to be taking my exam. I didn't even realise until later that day when a friend texted me to ask how I found the exam. I'm a dead man when I go home Kogane. You remember my dad is an applied physics professor right? 

Oh shit. I just realised that I don't even have to go home to be a dead man. My dad is teaching here. He can kill me in my sleep without even having to wait for me to get home. If I don't send you anymore letters, or at least 3 SuvChat messages a day, then you know my father has killed me and is impersonating me to avoid looking suspicious. 

I have to go ask my professor if theres any chance in hell that I can sit the exam. Maybe I can use my parents as leverage.

Pray for me,

Matt Holt  
9/8/2107

 

Matt,

How the hell do you misread exam dates. This is a new level of stupidity my friend. I am slightly proud. Since you've sent me at least seven SuvChat messages and 23 TechNet message a day since then, I'm going to assume you're still alive.

I have some great news to tell you. The Shiroganes want to adopt me. The sat me down one day and explained that they know lots of people don't adopt older kids, so those kids are stuck in the system until they're 18, and that they could never replace my old family, but they'd like to adopt me and officially become my mother and father. Can you believe it?! Here I was, thinking I'd be shuffled from house to house until I turned 18, and somehow, I lucked out and got a foster family who decided they wanted to adopt me only two-ish months after they met me? I can't believe my luck. I really want to be part of this family Matt. 

They also told me that they have enough money to send me to the Garrison as well, if I wanted to go. They understood that my grades dropped due to being moved around a lot, but they said they'd help me get my grades up to a level that's good enough. What did I do to deserve these guys? I have to pinch myself to be sure this is real.I feel as though something will stop me from being adopted by them. Dude I can't believe this. You need to travel to my house, and kick me, so I know this is real.

I'm so happy Matt.

Love,

Keith Kogane  
13/9/2107

 

I am absolutely screaming with joy.

Keith, I am so happy for you! It's the least you deserve after everything! Also the Garrison?!?!?! That sentence made me scream again. We'd be going to the same school! I have memorised literally everything I thought you'd like, so when you arrive I can show you around and show you everything! I cannot belive this.

Here's something YOU wont believe. I broke my arm a week ago. You want to know how? I ran into a dumpster. I ran into a dumpster and broke my arm. Shiro nearly died laughing when I explained what happened. Oh yeah, Shiro and I are friends now! Did he tell you? We've been friends for a while, so I might end up coming back to your place for a weekend or something! Does he even know that we've been talking for nearly a year? 

Talking about nearly a year, Keith it'll be our one year anniversary of your first letter in 7 days! Do you have anything to say to mark this incredible occasion?? I have some.

Over this past year, you have become one of my closest friends. I've seen you go through tough times, happy times, and morally dubious times (you know exactly what time I'm talking about). I've seen you grow in so many ways. I've seen you age a year older (you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen), I've seen you through your second growth spurt (how dare you grow taller than me), I've seen you fall in love with that shady dude who I was certain was a drug dealer, I've seen you realise you deserve much better than shady drug dealers, and I've seen the way your eyes light up (I can still see that over a computer screen in our video calls, don't give me shit for that sentence) when you talk about the Shiroganes. 

I've also experienced a lot of things during this year Keith. The one thing I've experienced, that will stick with me for a very long time, is falling in love. Falling in love with someones laugh, falling in love with someones everlasting Bitch Face that he gets when he's thinking, falling in love with someones sparkle they get in their eye when they talk about their new family, falling in love with someones grief, falling in love with a boy from Texas, who wouldn't seem like it if you ever met him. Falling in love with you. 

I love you Keith Kogane. I'm not sure right now if it's platonic or romantic, but one thing I am sure about, is that I do love you. Deeply. You have become the best thing in my life. 

I also know that I'm almost two years older than you, but I've already told myself that if this is mutual, I will wait until you are 18 to officially ask you on a date. But that's thinking way ahead. First I have to pick up the courage to send this letter to you. 

If this isn't mutual, I hope that we can at least still be friends after this. After all, I'm not certain if this is platonic or romantic yet. I'll probably have that figured out by your next letter though. 

So much love to you Keith Kogane.

Matt Holt,  
22/10/2107

 

Matt. 

I love you.

Keith Kogane-Shirogane  
1/11/2107

 

Hana and Ryou Shirogane  
and  
Colleen and Samuel Holt  
would like to invite you to witness  
the union of their families as

Keith (BakHyeon) Kogane-Shirogane  
and  
Matthew Antonio Holt

Are married on October 27th, 2112, 2:00PM

At Franklin Mountains State Park,  
El Paso, Texas

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no beta reader (maybe I can ask my girlfriend) and I was impatient, so I posted it. If you find any mistakes, I am sorry, I will fix it in the morning. 
> 
> I really got into this so maybe I could make this a series, with more detailed stories about their other communications, David's death, their wedding, their engagement, any kids or anything. If that sound cool, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and are pretty much the nly thing that keep me writing. I'm feeling really dizzy rn and I can't even sit up straight so I should post this and sleep.


End file.
